dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Persians (Age of Empires)/Strategy
The Persians offer a gameplay that features a fast economy in the early stages of the game but gradually declines as gameplay continues. As the game progresses towards the Iron Age, their strategy becomes strictly offensive. The Persians are unique from the other civilizations in that they are the weakest during the Bronze Age, with the exception of the Macedonians which offers a similar gameplay style. Therefore, the Persians are on of the few civilizations can be use to great effect in random map games if the game is short and deathmatches if the game is long enough. Economy The Persians have a quick, stable economy in early games due to their ability to hunt faster than other civilizations. However, as Food from animals begin to run out later in the game, the bonus becomes less valuable and the negative attribute for farming will make a significant impact from Tool Age onward. In Rise of Rome, this negative attribute is eliminated. The Persians also have the inability to research economic upgrades from the market during the Bronze Age, making their economy much slower than other civilizations. Military Despite their economic disadvantages, the Persians can conscript a variety of powerful units both on land and water once Iron Age is reached. Army Although they cannot train any unit from the Academy, they have all archers except chariots, and have the ability to train all cavalry units in the game. They also have full access to all technologies available from the Storage Pit and the Temple. Most importantly, they can move war elephants and armored elephants much faster than other civilizations, making them quicker than infantry and siege weapons. Although this bonus may not be significant on the surface, it actually increases the strength of their elephant units since their weakness from siege engines and archers are reduced, being able to penetrate enemy lines and defensive fronts. This bonus also applies to elephant archers whose faster speed can be used for hit and run tactics to some extent but are somewhat handicapped due to their inability to develop Ballistics and woodworking technologies beyond the Tool Age. Thus, if played as the Persians, implementing an "elephant-cavalry rush" is possible and can be very devastating if this rare type of rush is executed properly. If the computer controls this civilization in Iron Age with sufficient amount of surplus resources as in deathmatches, their entire army will consist of armored elephants, cataphracts and priests. Navy The Persians are also effective on sea since their triremes can fire twice as faster than ordinary triremes, making them deadly in close combat. However, due to their lower range, the Persian navy can suffer in maps featuring too much water if the game is too long. In late Iron Age games, enemy civilizations with bonuses for the Juggernaut will be able to challenge the Persian navy and control the seas whose higher range can outperform Persian Triremes. Strengths *Play well on both land and water maps *Very powerful in the Iron Age *Access to the strongest archer and cavalry units *Good choice for Deathmatches *Can train a variety of elite units *Can deploy devastating elephant rushes with their faster moving War Elephants *Their Triremes fire faster so when massed early, they can control the seas easily Weaknesses *Not as effective when implementing hit and run tactics *Not as powerful in the Tool Age (Rise of Rome) and the Bronze Age *Lack of Bronze and Iron Age Market technologies means a slower economy in the late game *Not recommended in long Random Map games as they are not as efficient at gathering resources other than food from hunting *Ranged units have lower range and accuracy *Lack of chariot units means that they may have a tough time handling enemy Priests who will attempt to convert their elephant units Category:Age of Empires Category:Strategy Category:Persian